Harry Potter and The Half Blood Princesses
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Megacrossover, HarryPotter x Shuffle x StarWars x [a zillion of other things, anime or otherwise]. Bukan untuk mereka yang percaya bahwa canon adalah yang terbaik. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**Rating: M - 16+ Contains Content Suitable for Mature Teens and Older**

**Tidak cocok untuk anak atau remaja di bawah usia 16, dengan sajian yang non-explicit tapi kuat pada adegan dewasa/, referensi pada kekerasan, ide-ide kontroversial, dan/atau bahasa kasar yang kuat.**

**Tolong diperhatikan.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: karakter, setting, dan hal-hal lain yang ada dalam fanfic ini adalah milik pemegang hak cipta masing-masing. tidak ada keuntungan fisik yang didapatkan dari penulisan fanfic ini._

-

-

-

-

-

-----------------------------

**Prologue**

-----------------------------

-

_**shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no**_

_**ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite**_

_**are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite**_

_**omoide ga yasashiku natta ne.**_

_-_

_Di malam sunyi ini, aku menunggumu_

_Senyummu telah pudar dimakan waktu_

_Dan sekarang, setelah sedikit waktu berlalu,_

_Kenangan indah mulai muncul kembali._

---

Seorang gadis berambut perak duduk di ambang jendela sebuah menara yang menjulang cukup tinggi dari atas tanah. Matanya memandang kosong langit malam yang cerah bertaburan bintang.

"Hmm rupanya kau di sini, mawar kecilku yang manis," ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri di ambang pintu, "Menikmati langit malam yang indah?"

"Ya, paman Forbesia," jawab sang gadis datar, tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun begitu, gerak dan bahasa tubuhnya melambangkan penghormatan.

"Shia, Nerine, dan ayahmu sedang berbincang di bangku bawah," balas lelaki bernama Forbes itu sambil tersenyum, "tak mau bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Aku..." jawab sang mawar kecil sambil memandang bulan, ragu.

"Aku mengerti," potong Forbes pelan sambil berjalan ke arah jendela, "Dia sedang bergerak kan?"

Sang mawar kecil hanya mengangguk. Sekilas ia tampak sedikit sedih.

"Tirai telah tersingkap..." balas Forbes dengan mata menerawang jauh.

---

_**hoshi no furu basho de**_

_**anata ga waratte irukoto wo**_

_**itsumo negatteta**_

_**ima tookutemo**_

_**mata aeru yo ne**_

_-_

_Di tempat bintang-bintang beralih,_

_Ku selalu mengharap senyummu._

_Walaupun terpisah sekarang _

_Kita bisa bertemu kembali, kan?_

---

Seorang gadis berambut panjang tampak sedang menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Memandang ke arah meja, ia mendesah pendek.

Di sana terletak sebuah pigura kecil yang berisi sebuah foto tiga orang.  
Ia tersenyum kecil, sebelum mendesah murung lagi.

"Hermione makan pagi sudah siap!"

"Ya Mom, aku segera ke sana..." seru Hermione menjawab ibunya sambil merapikan rambutnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Menoleh untuk terakhir kali ke arah meja, ia mendesah lagi. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres... dan besar.

---

_**itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute**_

_**hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara**_

_**taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete**_

_**tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade**_

_-_

_Sejak senyumku memudar ditelan waktu_

_Hancur berkeping karena satu kesalahan_

_Ubahlah kenangan berharga menjadi cahaya dan_

_Tembuslah angkasa dengan kekuatannya._

---

Seorang gadis muda berambut pendek sedang berjalan mengelilingi sebuah fasilitas penampungan dan pengembangan klon. Nampak ia memegang sebuah clip-board dengan catatan tentang beberapa obyek penelitian yang sedang disimpan dalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya seorang figur berjubah hitam yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Semua klon dalam keadaan nominal. Laju pertumbuhan, 99. Diharapkan selesai dalam 4-5 bulan ke depan," jawab sang gadis tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana dengan batch pertama?" lanjut sang sosok misterius.

"Telah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu. Anda ingin meninjaunya?" jawab sang gadis dingin.

"Bagus sekali. Aku bisa memulai percobaan ini," jawab sang sosok misterius sambil tertawa kecil.

---

_**hoshi no furu basho e**_

_**omoi wo anata ni todoketai**_

_**itsumo soba ni iru**_

_**sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara**_

_**ima tookutemo**_

_**kitto aerune**_

_-_

_Di tempat bintang-bintang beralih,_

_Ku harapkan sukmaku mencapai dirimu._

_Ku kan selalu di sampingmu_

_Karena ku ingin menyongsong dingin itu._

_Walaupun kita terpisah sekarang,_

_Kita pasti 'kan kembali bersama._

---

Seorang pemuda berperawakan kecil menatap ke luar jendela kecil yang menghadap ke Privet Drive. Malam yang cukup gelap, ditingkahi gerimis hujan rintik, membuat suasana muram yang dialaminya sejak awal liburan musim panasnya semakin tidak mengenakkan.

Sejenak terpikir olehnya berbagai peristiwa yang telah dialaminya saat ini. Kematian orang yang telah berusaha menyelamatkannya. Kehancuran dan pembunuhan yang telah dilakukan atas namanya.

Ia mendesah sedih.

"Ini telah sampai pada kesimpulannya..." ujarnya pelan, "Cukup aku yang menanggung semua ini..."

Dengan langkah dan bahasa tubuh yang pasti, ia membuka daun jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar itu. Disandangnya sebuah ransel bekas yang agak kusam, penampung benda-benda yang mungkin diperlukannya, sebelum ia memakai satu-satunya pakaian peninggalan ayahnya.

"Ini adalah pertempuran terakhir..." ujarnya pada diri sendiri, memompa percaya dirinya hingga titik maksimum.

Dengan langkah yang mantap, ia melompati jendela dalam balutan Invisible Cloak, menuju pelukan malam sepi yang telah menunggunya.

---

_**shizuka na yoru ni**_

_**-**_

_Dalam malam sepi ini..._

-

-

--------------------------------------

Lagu: Shizukana Yoru ni -- Rie Tanaka

mirrored from wwwdotHarrypotterindonesiadotcom. kalo ada istilah yang ga dimengerti, coba aja liat versi itu, siapa tau ada footnote buat penjelasannya. versi ffndotnet ini nggak akan dikasi footnote penjelasan, berhubung asterisk dan karakter ASCII lain banyak yang tidak bisa digunakan.


	2. Impatience

---------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Impatience**

---------------------------------

-

-

Dibawah tutupan malam gelap itu, sebuah bayangan berjalan pelan menyusuri blok residensial yang bernama Privet Drive itu.

Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lived.

Hujan yang turun rintik belum bisa menghentikan langkah majunya. Malam ini adalah titik balik hidupnya... dimana ia akan melawannya.

Sendirian.

Petir menyambar keras, sebelum Harry menyadari tiba-tiba bahwa ada yang mengikuti langkahnya. Petir tadi pasti menyembunyikan bunyi yang akan timbul bila seseorang baru muncul ber-apparate. Dengan cepat, Harry membalik badan dan menemukan dua tubuh berjubah hitam, sekitar 30-an meter dibelakangnya.

Satu langkah... dua langkah...

"Jejak panasnya di sini. Itu pasti dia," ujar salah satu figur berjubah itu. Figur satunya, jelas lebih tinggi sekepala dari figur sebelumnya, hanya mengangguk sambil mengangkat tongkatnya, langsung ke arah Harry.

"Avada Kedavra."

Harry segera berguling ke samping, menghindari larik sinar hijau yang pernah merenggut nyawa orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu.

"Aaaah sialll..." gerutu si pendek sambil mencabut sebatang golok dari balik jubah hitamnya lalu berteriak, "Supacalifragalistaxtapallidociaa!"

Harry tersentak. _Bagaimana mungkin dia merapal mantera aneh itu tanpa tongkat?_, teriaknya dalam hati.

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk kaget sekarang. Si pendek itu langsung bergerak cepat bak ninja-ninja dalam game yang dimiliki Dudley. Sekejap mata saja si pendek sudah berada di samping Harry, siap memenggal kepalanya dengan satu sabetan golok yang dipegangnya.

Harry menunduk dan berguling ke samping, tepat kala golok si pendek akan menyentuh lehernya, sebelum meloncat mundur sambil mencabut tongkatnya. Namun sebelum Harry sempat bereaksi, si pendek sudah terlebih dahulu roboh bersimbah darah dari dua lubang tembakan di keningnya.

"Fyuuuh... untung dia cukup dekat..." desah sebuah suara tanpa bentuk di dekat Harry.

Sementara itu si besar juga tak tinggal diam. Ia langsung mengacungkan tongkat ke arah Harry, namun sebelum sempat mengucapkan mantera apapun, iapun roboh ke samping dengan dua lubang tembakan di dahi kirinya.

"Sayang sekali mereka sempat melempar mantra..." ujar suara misterius itu lagi, "Suit Decloak."

Pemandangan yang tidak umum langsung menyambut Harry. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang dibalut baju ketat berbahan hitam mengkilat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, kira-kira seumurannya, muncul dari udara kosong membawa sepasang pistol berperedam suara.

"Kau..." hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Harry.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini... pasti sekarang rumah sudah penuh surat dari kementerian..." ujar sang pemuda sambil melempar sebuah kacamata berlensa merah ke arah Harry, "Pakailah. Kau bisa melihatku dengan kacamata itu."

-

---

-

Mereka sekarang berdiri di sebuah bukit kecil, kira-kira beberapa mil dari Privet Drive. Hujan masih turun, namun tak sederas tadi.

"Nampaknya mereka masih bertempur dengan para Death Eaters di daerah rumah Dursley. Kita belum bisa kembali sekarang," ujar sang pemuda misterius sambil mengecek sesuatu di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kukira aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih," ujar Harry sambil melepas kacamata berlensa merah yang tadi dipakainya.

"Haha, tak masalah... sudah jadi tugasku untuk melindungimu," ujar sang pemuda sambil tersenyum. Rambutnya yang pirang sepundak menjuntai basah, baru bebas dari kungkungan tudung baju yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa kau?" lanjut Harry penasaran, "Apa kau anggota Orde juga?"

"Secara formal bukan, tapi kira-kira begitulah..." ujar sang pemuda sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut basahnya, "Sudah beberapa bulan ini kami menggantikan para Dursley sambil menunggu saat yang tepat"  
Harry tersentak. Jelas-jelas ia berada di sekitar para Dursley selama liburan musim panas ini, namun sedikitpun ia tidak menyadari kalau para Dursley "digantikan".

"Tapi bagaimana...?" desis Harry tak percaya.

"Yah, kami tidak sehebat kalian yang mempunyai Polyjuice... tapi kami mempunyai teknologi holografi optik yang cukup untuk mengubah penampilan kami, atau bahkan menghilang seperti tadi," jelas sang pemuda sambil mengulurkan tangan ingin bersalaman, "Kita belum berkenalan. Kurz Weber, CSF."

Ragu Harry menerima tangan sang pemuda.

"Kami unit khusus yang bekerja langsung dibawah komando Albus Dumbledore. Dia ingin menjamin kemananmu secara tidak mencolok di dunia muggle," jelas Kurz sambil mengamati sekeliling, "untuk itu, ia menjalin kerjasama dengan beberapa perwira tinggi dari Pentagon, Downing 10, KGB, Mossad, dan Kopassus untuk membentuk unit ini. Kau ingat Koa Reakizh? Kudengar dia ditempatkan di Gryffindor juga."

"Kukira aku pernah mendengar namanya beberapa kali... ia bawahan kalian juga...?" tanya Harry sambil mendengarkan penjelasan yang sepintas tak masuk akal itu.

"Yah, boleh dikatakan begitu. Kami juga mempunyai kontak di asrama lain. Bahkan salah satu pengurus Hogwarts pun menjadi kontak kami atas perintah Dumbledore," jawab Kurz sambil duduk di sebuah batang kayu melintang, "Tapi hal itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang sekarang sedang kami pikirkan adalah bagaimana kami melumpuhkan sebuah fasilitas milik Lucius Malfoy dekat sini..."

"Fasilitas macam apa?" sambar Harry cepat.

"Ah, kelepasan... Maaf, tapi hal ini masih perlu penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Kami seharusnya belum melepas informasi ini ke pihak Kementerian dan umum..." sahut Kurz sambil menoleh ke arah timur.

"Tapi... kukira ini saat yang tepat untuk meyerbunya!" sembur Harry sambil berdiri, "Kalau letaknya dekat sini, pasti sebagian penjaga yang ada dialihkan untuk meyerbu Privet Drive! Penjagaan pasti melemah!"

"Kau benar juga... yah, kukira tak ada salahnya kita mengintip mereka sebentar," ujar Kurz sambil tersenyum.

-

---

-

"Gyr Dolour Base... begitulah yang dikatakan beberapa Death Eater yang berhasil kami tangkap dan kirim ke Tel Aviv. Entahlah, mungkin kata-kata itu agak terdistorsi oleh rusaknya tulang rahang mereka oleh agen-agen Mossad, tapi rata-rata mereka mengakui adanya fasilitas ini," jelas Kurz yang berdiri di atas bukit yang berdiri di belakang fasilitas itu.

"Hmm... seperti yang kukira, penjagaannya agak longgar..." gumam Harry sambil mengamati patroli-patroli yang menjaga bangunan bak benteng yang membentang dibawah mereka itu, "walaupun begitu, tetap sulit membobol fasilitas ini berdua..."

"Berminat mengetuk pintu depan dan masuk?" canda Kurz sambil tertawa kecil. Harry tetap tenang, tapi tak urung saran Kurz itu membuatnya bergidik juga.

Tiba-tiba suara kemeresak terdengar dari belakang mereka. Harry dan Kurz langsung menyembunyikan diri mereka dengan perangkat persembunyian masing-masing. Dengan gugup mereka menunggu wujud benda yang mengagetkan mereka tadi.

"GROOOARR!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah cakaran mendarat di pundak kanan Harry, merobek kulitnya dengan ganas. Kurz langsung menembak 2 kali, sedikit diatas pundak Harry yang tercakar itu, namun tampaknya tembakan Kurz hanya menembus angin.

Petir menyambar keras, dan tampaklah penyerang mereka.

Seekor hewan besar, namun berdiri diatas dua kaki yang dipunyainya. Mulutnya yang sedang menyeringai tampak penuh gigi tajam, sementara ujung jarinya dilengkapi cakar besar. Kulitnya dipenuhi bulu berwarna loreng.

"Weretiger..." desis Kurz sambil melongok sekeliling, "ini benar-benar jelek... pasti sebentar lagi para Death Eater yang berjaga akan menghampiri kita..."

"Revitalia," geram Harry sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke luka yang baru didapatnya. Luka itu pun menutup perlahan.

Belum sempat luka itu tertutup total, sang weretiger menyerang lagi. Harry sempat mengelak, namun tak urung mantera penyembuhan yang dirapalnya gagal dan lukanya terbuka lagi.

"Harry, kau pergilah duluan! Aku akan menahannya sebentar disini!" teriak Kurz sambil menembak tangan sang weretiger dua kali. Namun kemampuan penyembuhan weretiger yang sangat tinggi membuat tembakan Kurz seolah tak berguna. Luka akibat terjangan peluru itu segera menutup. Sang weretiger pun menyerang Kurz lagi, namun dengan lincah ia mengelak.

"Incendio," bisik Harry sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke sebatang kayu tumbang. Sebentar kemudian, api yang cukup besar berkobar di kayu itu. Segera Harry menaburkan bubuk floo ke dalam api tersebut, lalu dengan cepat masuk tanpa sempat memikirkan tujuannya dengan jelas.

-

---

-

Suasana yang cukup ceria menyelimuti seluruh bangunan kastil Hogwarts, didukung oleh dekorasi yang meriah untuk penyambutan murid baru. Prof. McGonnagall sementara menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, sementara Kementerian menyeleksi para calon yang tepat untuk kepala sekolah tetap.

Namun, kegembiraan itu seperti tidak ditakdirkan berlangsung lama.

Dua orang elf berkulit gelap tampak bertemu dalam sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang diterangi temaram oleh sebatang lilin. Seorang manusia, yang tak lain adalah Severus Snape, tampak sudah menunggu mereka.

"Vendui'," ujar Snape pendek dalam bahasa drow, bahasa ibu para dark elf yang menemuinya itu.

"Sel'varess, hau phor gaer?" tanya seorang gadis elf berkulit-gelap. _Bagaimana di atas sana_, tanyanya dalam bahasa drow.

"Cukup bagus. Mereka sedang menghadiri acara pembukaan tahun ajaran," ujar Snape sambil meminum sebotol kecil ramuan, "Nau alur draeval."

_Tak ada waktu yang lebih baik_, memang, pikir sang gadis, membenarkan kalimat terakhir Snape yang dikatakannya dalam bahasa drow.

"Dos orn tlu phlithus, Sel'varess, usstan dalninuk," ujar sang pemuda sementara sosok Snape berubah menjadi dark elf seperti mereka. Sorot matanya seakan mengatakan apa yang ia katakan dalam bahasa drow tadi: _Kau akan dibenci, Sel'varess saudaraku..._

"Xunin ukt khaless zhah phor jal," balas Snape/Sel'varess sambil menepuk pundak sang pemuda dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum saat ia mendengar pepatah lama kaum dark elf tentang kepercayaan itu: _menunaikan kepercayaannya adalah diatas segalanya._

"Saa, udos thalackz'hind?" ujar sang gadis, setelah Sel'varess selesai memperlengkapi dirinya. _Apakah kita akan menyerang?_, batinnya bertanya.

"Xas. Jal Oloth Velven wun k'lar, Drizzt?" tanya Sel'varess. _Apakah semua Pisau Kegelapan sudah di tempatnya_, pertanyaan Sel'varess menyadarkan Drizzt, sang pemuda dark elf itu, dari lamunan sejenaknya.

"Xas, xas... jal wun k'lar. Usstan uil vust'av," jawab Drizzt sekenanya. Ia yakin sudah mengecek posisi para anggota Pisau Kegelapan sebelum ke sini.

"Bwael. Faernen wun k'lar, M'ein?" ujar Sel'varess sambil menoleh ke arah sang gadis. Sang gadis hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sel'varess yang menanyakan apakah para penyihir sudah bersiaga ditempatnya.

"Bwael, bwael... thalckz'hind nina..."

Dinding-dinding bisu seakan mengulangi perintah terakhir Sel'varess.

_Bagus, bagus... serang mereka..._


	3. Secrets

-------------------------

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

--------------------------

-

-

-

Seorang berjubah hitam yang diiringi beberapa orang memasuki ruangan berkubah yang dipenuhi rak. Sebentar kemudian, ia disambut oleh seorang dalam balutan jas panjang putih yang berdiri didepan sebuah meja berlumuran darah.

"Hormat saya, Tuanku... seperti yang anda lihat, beginilah keadaan Gyr Dolour akhir-akhir ini..."

"Kulihat kau senang sekali bersantai-santai, Shevanikov," ujar sang jubah-hitam sambil memandang ke arah mayat berdarah-darah diatas meja, "apa lagi itu?"

"Ah, hanya spesimen salah satu penjaga kita yang mati oleh beberapa .50 JHP... well, anda tahu kulit susah melawan benda seperti itu," balas Shevanikov sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Kalau begitu buat mereka semua memakai cangkang! Kita sudah jauh dibelakang jadwalku!" seru sang figur berjubah menggelegar. Sepertinya seisi ruangan bergetar karena rasa takut.

"Er... ha... Tuanku, kami masih berusaha..." balas Shevanikov terbata-bata. Namun tanpa ampun, serentak itu pula tubuhnya melayang ke udara, dengan leher yang tampak berkurang lebarnya. Tangan sang Tuan terangkat bak sedang mencekik Shevanikov.

"Ka... kami mohon ampun, Tuanku... tapi... proyek bio-weapon yang sedang dilakukan masih menemui beberapa kendala... contohnya, kami belum bisa membuat Frost Wyrm..." potong seorang berjubah putih yang tergopoh-gopoh muncul dari balik rak-rak.

"Razdee... hmh, sayang sekali... kalau begitu nampaknya kita harus mengubah strategi kita lagi... walaupun mungkin mengkompromi keseimbangan kekuatan kita," gumam sang Tuan sambil menurunkan Shevanikov dari cekikan jarak jauhnya. Shevanikov langsung tergeletak lemas, menyedot udara segar sebisanya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian percepat produksi instalasi! Kita bisa mempergunakan pasukan infantri Uruk-Hai dan Orc sebanyak-banyaknya. Sisipkan juga pengetahuan dasar bersenjata dan doktrin ketentaraan ke dalam ingatan mereka!" seru si Jubah Hitam sambil memberikan isyarat tangan, "Kalau kalian masih gagal juga... ketahui akibatnya."

Razdee dan Shevanikov hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan, hingga yakin si Jubah Hitam telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

-

-

---

-

-

"Nnnhnnn..."

Harry menggeliat bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah meloncat kedalam api Floo, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Bahkan tujuannya semula. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Isi kepala Harry serasa diaduk-aduk, memaksanya bangun dari tidur yang mencengkeram erat dirinya malam itu.

"Hmmrrghh..." geramnya pelan.

"Ah, ia bangun."

Suara pendek dan tanpa ekspresi milik seorang gadis itu menyadarkan Harry kalau ia tidak sendirian saat itu. Perlahan dibukanya mata, hanya untuk mendapati seorang berambut perak panjang menatap kembali ke arahnya.

"Aku..." desah Harry pelan.

"Sebentar," balas sang gadis cepat, tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Iapun menghilang segera dari pandangan Harry, hampir seperti berapparate. Kecuali Harry tidak menyadari kalau sang gadis seperti menguap begitu saja ke udara tanpa suara khas yang biasa mengiringi apparate.

"Ah, sudah sadar rupanya," ujar sebuah suara yang berat, seperti suara pria setengah umur. Nampaknya ada orang lain yang masuk, pikir Harry sambil mengucek matanya yang masih kabur.

"Hmm, nampaknya perawatan dengan tangki bacta menampakkan hasil yang bagus... nampaknya efek dari The Void sudah hilang sepenuhnya dari sistemnya," timpal sebuah suara lagi, yang bernada sedikit lebih tinggi dari suara sang lelaki pertama.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Untuk sentuhan terakhir..." sambung sebuah suara ketiga, "Esuninha."

Seketika itu juga Harry merasakan energi memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, membuat sel-selnya yang tadi masih tertidur bangkit dan mulai memperbaiki tubuh dari dalam. Tenaga tubuhnya pun perlahan kembali pulih, begitu pula dengan penglihatannya. Dalam hitungan menit Harry sudah bisa duduk tegak sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan agak bingung.

"Aku... dimana?" tanya Harry sambil memandang bingung pada ketiga orang penolongnya.

"Kau sedang ada jauh didalam hutan Sherwood, tepatnya di Verbena Magical Institution. Kami adalah para kepala sekolah ini," ujar sang setengah-umur, yang ternyata adalah lelaki tinggi-besar dalam balutan baju longgar yang nampaknya dapat digunakan dalam pertarungan, "namaku Eustoma Faradhziel."

"Bagaimana...aku bisa berada di sini?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Kau tersesat ke dalam The Void, anak muda. Sangat mungkin kau kurang memikirkan tujuanmu atau kurang berkonsentrasi saat kau ber-apparate atau memakai portal dari bubuk floo, sehingga proses perpindahan yang kau lakukan menjadi tidak sempurna dan menyebabkan dirimu malah terhenti di dalam The Void. Itu sangat berbahaya untuk kalian, para manusia," ujar sang pemilik suara tinggi yang bertubuh mungil, "Kami kebetulan menemukanmu melewati salah satu probe pengawasan kami, jadi kami menyelamatkanmu. Oh ya, dimana kesopananku. Namaku Yoda Vaer'blynthe."

"Yah, sebenarnya kami juga sedang menunggu kabar dari Dumbledore tentang kepergianmu ke sini, Harry Potter. Kami diminta olehnya untuk mengajarkan ilmu kami kepadamu. Ah, ya... sebelum aku lupa, namaku adalah Forbesia Nalthantius. Senang bertemu denganmu," ujar pria ketiga, yang tadi terdengar merapal mantra oleh Harry.

"Tunggu... kalian mengenal... Dumbledore...?" ujar Harry bingung, "dan kalian... sudah menungguku?"

"Yaa kira-kira begitulah. Dumbledore mengontak kami beberapa bulan yang lalu, katanya kolam Hogwarts sudah terlalu kecil untukmu," ujar Eustoma sambil duduk di kursi.

"Tapi... Voldemort... aku..." balas Harry, tak yakin apa yang dapat ia sampaikan.

"Kami sudah mengetahui itu semenjak lama, anak muda. Bila kau berencana menghentikannya seorang diri sekarang, kau menghadapi resiko yang sangat besar... terutama karena kaulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menghentikannya," ujar Yoda sambil duduk di samping kaki Harry.

"Aku...?" desah Harry tak percaya.

"Ya. Voldemort membuat bekas luka ini untuk menandainya. Mungkin kau tidak pernah menyadarinya, namun bekas luka ini adalah pertanda bahwa kau telah diikat dengan ikatan yang disebut Nexus," balas Forbesia sambil menyentuh bekas luka Harry, "dan sudah tergariskan bahwa hanya Sang Penerima Nexus-lah yang dapat menghancurkan Sang Pembuat, dan juga sebaliknya."

Harry tampak kecewa.

"Kami tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, anak muda. Kekuatan sihirmu memang belum setinggi Voldemort, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Namun, kami akan membantumu meningkatkan kekuatan dalam waktu yang cukup singkat... dan kekuatanmu akan bertambah beberapa puluh kali lipat. Bagaimana?" tanya Yoda lembut.

"Kami bukanlah iblis atau malaikat. Kekuatan yang nantinya kau miliki adalah kekuatanmu sendiri, bukanlah kekuatan milik entitas yang lebih tinggi," tambah Forbesia sambil tersenyum.

"Haha, bila kau menerima latihan dan pelajaran dari kami, kau akan menjadi manusia terkuat nomer satu di bumi. Kau akan jauh melebihi Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore... atau bahkan Merlin yang kalian muliakan sekalipun. Tidak akan ada lagi bahaya yang dapat diberikan oleh sesama manusia kepadamu, bahkan bila jumlah mereka seratus atau seribu kali lipat dari dirimu. Kau tak akan pernah mengalami kekalahan lagi... kau akan menjadi yang tertinggi di bumi ini," tambah Eustoma panjang sambil tersenyum lebar.

Harry hanya terdiam, membuat ruangan itu sunyi sesaat.

"Kau akan dapat mengalahkan Voldemort," tawar Forbesia pendek, senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku mau." jawab Harry yakin.

-

-

---

-

-

Ron hanya bisa menggerutu pelan sambil berusaha memperbaiki posisinya dalam karung yang sedang dibawa berjalan itu.

Serangan mendadak para drow ke pembukaan tahun ajaran baru Hogwarts sangat mengejutkan mereka. Tidak sedikit yang terluka dan tewas akibat serbuan mendadak yang nampaknya telah direncanakan dengan sangat rapi itu. Walaupun jumlah guru dan murid-murid yang berkompeten melebihi para drow sekitar tiga banding satu, tetap saja strategi para drow yang menang. Ron sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa ia malah ditangkap dan bukan dibunuh saja.

"**_Inbal jal tluss ply'ussus?_**" tanya seorang diluar. Ron hanya bisa merengut karena tidak mengerti bahasa para drow itu.

"**_Xas... zhallus tlu jal. Xal tlu gaer zhah jalbyr velkyn k'lar... jhal vel'uss jhaun?_**" jawab sang pemanggul karung. Ron mengenali suaranya sebab dari tadi ia bersenandung sambil memanggul karung berisi dirinya.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan sang penanya, sang pemanggul terasa maju beberapa langkah sebelum berhenti dan bertanya, "**_inbal nind ragarus Lil Drada?_**"

"**_Xas. Lil Drada inbal tlus plynnus ulu lil har'ol,_**" jawab sang penanya.

-

-

---

-

-

Hermione merasakan nyeri ketika karung yang berisi dirinya membentur tanah dengan cukup keras. Dalam hati ia menggerutu.

"**_Belbau obsul_**," ujar seseorang dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Hermione. Karungnya pun terbuka. Hermione langsung mencoba mengambil tongkat yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan dalam kantung, namun dihentikan oleh todongan pedang seorang pemuda berkulit gelap pada dahinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Bila tak ingin mati konyol, jangan lakukan. Angkat tanganmu," ancam sang pemuda datar. Hermione tak berkutik dan menuruti perintah sang pengancam.

"Hmm, kulihat kau sudah bisa menenangkan _**rothe**_ kita yang satu itu," balas seorang yang nampaknya lebih tua, "tak seperti yang ini. Aku harus menidurkannya dengan paksa dulu."

Ekor mata Hermione menangkap sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak lemas tak jauh dari posisinya. Ia tak yakin siapa, namun sepertinya ia mengenalnya.

"Mana Yang Kedua?" ujar sang pemuda, pedang kini terarah ke leher Hermione.

"Oh, disana, dekat makam. Sedang ditangani oleh M'ein. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan digunakan sebagai kurban untuk membangkitkan 'itu'..." jawab sang pria tenang.

Kesabaran Hermione sontak habis. Sudah terlalu banyak ia melihat kematian hari ini. Dengan sebuah teriakan, Hermione menendang selangkangan pemuda yang mengancamnya sekuat tenaga, sebelum merebut sebilah pedang yang tadi digunakan untuk mengancamnya untuk menyerang sang pria.

"Buru-buru sekali," komentar sang pria pendek sambil menyambut serangan membabi-buta Hermione dengan mudah.

Pertarungan itu sangat tidak seimbang. Hermione tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk mencabut tongkat sihirnya, sebaliknya sang pria dengan enteng menghindari serangan pedang Hermione sambil sesekali menyerang balik untuk mencegah Hermione mencabut tongkat.

Pertarungan tidak imbang itu berjalan sebentar. Dengan sebuah gerakan yang mulus, sang pria menghantam pelipis Hermione dengan cukup keras dengan punggung pedang, hingga Hermione terhempas ke tanah.

Diantara kesadarannya yang sudah mulai hilang, Hermione mendengar lamat-lamat suara langkah kaki dan pembicaraan orang ketiga.

"Seharusnya kau tidak sekeras itu pada murid, Snape..." ujar sang orang ketiga.

"Heheh, murid yang ini memang perlu sedikit diberi pelajaran... pak Kepala Sekolah," jawab sang pria sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah dua kalimat itu, semuanya gelap bagi Hermione.

-

-

-------------------------

Untuk kalimat dengan font bold-italic, silakan lihat artinya di versi HPI (httptitikduaslahslashwwwdotharrypotterindonesiadotcomslashindexdotphpslashtopiccomma145dot0dothtml).


	4. Endeavors

----------------------------- 

**Chapter 3 - Endeavors**

-----------------------------

-

-

-

Sinar matahari yang hangat membangunkan Harry melalui jendela yang ada di kamar yang tak seberapa luas itu. Harry mengucek-ucek mata, hanya memastikan apakah apa yang dijalaninya semalam benar ataukah mimpi semata.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang kemerahan yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Harry.

"Yah, begitulah..." jawab Harry sekenanya.

"Baguslah. Seharusnya sebentar lagi Nerine akan membawakan makanan..." jawab sang gadis sambil membantu Harry duduk tegak, "Kau harus beristirahat dan olahraga ringan dulu sekitar 3-4 hari sebelum cukup fit untuk dilatih oleh Ayah. Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan... namaku Ashanael Lishianthia, tapi biasanya orang-orang di sini memanggilku Shia."

"Er... namaku Harry Potter... kalau kau belum kenal," ujar Harry sambil memandang Shia cukup lekat.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku mengenal nama legendaris itu. Aku hanya belum mengetahui orangnya," balas Shia sambil tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak terlalu mengira orangnya akan..."

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, memotong percakapan Shia dan Harry. Dua gadis, satunya berambut biru laut dan satunya putih-perak, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Harry mengenali sang gadis berambut putih-perak sebagai orang yang pertama kali ia lihat begitu sadar di tempat ini.

"Makan pagi sudah siap" ujar sang gadis berambut biru laut, membawa senampan penuh makanan, "Ara, saya kira Harry masih belum sadar..."

"Neri Aku sudah lapar menunggumu... Ayah masak apa?" potong Shia sambil menghirup dalam aroma sedap yang menyebar dalam ruangan.

"Um... bubur seledri dan telur, potongan-potongan sosis dan ayam yang digoreng... dan roti resep dari bibi Amarael. Ternyata benar, roti nya enak sekali" jawab sang gadis berambut biru sambil tersenyum, sementara sang gadis berambut perak mengangkat meja pojok yang berukuran sedang untuk menampung peralatan makan dan hidangan.

Sebentar mereka menyiapkan tempat makan, sebelum akhirnya mengajak Harry makan. Harry, dengan perut yang kosong sejak entah kapan, menerima ajakan itu dengan senang hati.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri," ujar gadis berambut biru itu selesai menyiapkan tempat, "namaku Nerine Charea. Aku adalah putri dari raja bangsa Abyssal, Forbesia Nalthantius. Senang bertemu denganmu, Harry Potter."

"Ah, ya... er, kukira senang bertemu denganmu juga... er, Nerine," Jawab harry sambil mengambil makanan. Sementara itu, sang gadis berambut perak diam membisu sambil menikmati hidangan.

"Dan ini, er... Primula N'evalaira. Dia memang pendiam, namun kau baru akan mengetahui kekuatan utuhnya saat ia mengangkat pedang," ujar Shia sambil menyikut-nyikut sang gadis berambut perak.

"Senang bertemu," tambah Primula pendek. Harry hanya bisa tertawa salah tingkah.

Beberapa saat, hanya suara mangkuk dan sendok yang beradu saja yang mengisi kesunyian kamar Harry. Seakan ada sesuatu yang ditahan diantara mereka berempat.

"Er... jadi, sekolah semacam apa Verbena ini?" tanya Harry memecah kesunyian.

"Hm... sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolah sihir biasa," jawab Nerine sambil mengambilkan tambahan bubur untuk Shia, "walaupun kurikulumnya agak berbeda. Di sini, satu periode ajaran bisa mencapai 4-5 tahun."

"Lama sekali," balas Harry secara refleks, "Dalam jangka waktu itu, rata-rata murid Hogwarts sudah bisa lulus dari sekolah."

"... dengan bayaran kompetensi," potong Primula pendek dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi kami masih meluluskan penyihir-penyihir berkualitas setiap tahun!" sergah Harry.

"Hanya untuk menjadi korban satu-persatu. Kami tahu apa yang diperbuat Grayback dkk. beberapa waktu lalu," balas Primula tajam sambil meletakkan mangkoknya di meja.

"Tapi itu serangan mendadak! Kami tidak siap!" seru Harry sambil berdiri. Nerine dan Shia hanya bisa mendiamkan mereka dengan khawatir.

"Baik... akan kubuktikan padamu seberapa jauh ketidak-kompetenan lulusan sekolah sihir konvensional... bila itu maumu," balas Primula sambil berdiri, "ambil tongkatmu di laci sebelah tempat tidur. Kutunggu kau di bawah."

"Baik!" Ujar Harry sambil mengambil tongkatnya. Nerine hanya bisa memandang Shia dengan khawatir, sementara Shia hanya tersenyum simpul.

-

-

---

-

-

Sejenak kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berdiri berhadapan di lapangan yang ada di sekitar bangunan kastil kecil Verbena. Harry menggenggam tongkatnya dengan marah, sedangkan Primula dengan tenang memegang sebuah bola metal mengkilap di tangan kanannya.

"Titanium aluminat, sebelas inci, jantung golem... aku mempunyai senjata yang lebih kuat, namun untukmu... aku kira senjata latihan ini cukup," kata Primula tanpa ekspresi. Bola metal di tangan Primula kemudian menggeliat dan memanjang seolah mendengar perintah dari tuannya, membentuk tongkat mengkilat yang kemudian tergenggam erat memeluk tangannya.

"Jangan meremehkanku! Incendio!" teriak Harry sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Primula, larik sinar merah membara keluar dari ujungnya.

"Kembang api..." desis Primula datar, "Biar kutunjukkan api yang sebenarnya. Hell Crush."

Serentak, dari depan tubuh Primula timbul bintang heksagram api yang menahan mantera Incendio milik Harry. Sedetik setelah itu, dari tengah bintang itu meluncur selarik api seukuran mobil sedan ke arah Harry.

"Protego!" teriak Harry untuk mengimbangi mantera menyerang milik Primula. Alih-alih melindunginya, perisai putih milik Harry langsung pecah diterjang ledakan larik sinar api di depannya. Harry terdesak lima langkah ke belakang.

"Sudah mengerti seberapa jauh beda kekuatan antara kau dan kami?" tanya Primula sambil mengibaskan tongkatnya ke samping, "kau harus bersyukur, kekuatan mantra tadi bahkan belum sepadan dengan sepuluh persen kekuatan aslinya. Bila aku menggunakan senjataku yang asli, kau sudah jadi abu oleh serangan tadi."

"Tidak! Aku tidak terima! SECTUMSEMPRAAAAAA!" teriak Harry, marah karena harga dirinya terluka. Tongkatnya mengibas liar, bak pedang yang disabetkan ke lawan.

"Hmh. Mantra Pisau-Angin tingkat rendah..." geram Primula datar.

Primula bahkan tidak tergores sedikitpun saat ia terhantam oleh salah satu mantra ciptaan Snape itu. Dengan tenang ia 'menggambar' bentuk bintang segilima di udara depannya dengan tongkat.

"Dengan ini kuselesaikan... CANNON BUSTER!"

Harry bahkan tak sempat mengelak. Tubuhnya tertekan keras oleh sinar putih yang menyerbu dari bintang segilima itu, bak dilabrak kereta api yang melaju kencang. Segera kesadaran Harry hilang, diikuti terpentalnya tubuhnya ke arah belakang.

-

-

---

-

-

"Ehrrrrhhh..." geram Harry pelan sambil berusaha bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Sabar, Harry. Tubuhmu masih terluka cukup parah karena serangan mantra Cannon Buster milik Primula," ujar Forbesia sambil menenangkan Harry, "Kau baru saja kami keluarkan dari tangki bacta."

"Berapa... lama aku pingsan...?" tanya Harry lemah. Tubuhnya serasa dipotong-potong.

"Beberapa menit lewat lima belas jam... nampaknya tubuhmu tidak kuat menerima kekuatan mantera itu," jawab Forbesia sambil menyelimuti Harry. Harry hanya diam membisu dalam kekesalan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ujar Forbesia sambil menepuk lembut bahu Harry.

"Aku... belum pernah merasa selemah ini," desah Harry pelan, "membuatku merasa apa yang selama ini kulakukan sia-sia..."

"Bagus, kalau kau sudah menyadari perbedaan kekuatan diantara kalian. Sekarang kau punya gambaran seberapa kuatnya Voldemort, kan?" tambah Forbesia sambil tersenyum, "Primula mungkin bisa menahan imbang Voldemort yang sekarang seorang diri, namun ia tak akan dapat mengalahkannya, sementara Voldemort akan bertambah kuat."

"Apa aku bisa... mengejar kekuatan Voldemort tepat waktu?" tanya Harry dengan raut bingung.

"Dengan cara kami, tentu bisa," jawab Forbesia lembut sambil tetap tersenyum.

-

-

---

-

-

"Selamat siang, tuanku," ujar seorang wanita muda yang tampaknya adalah seorang sekretaris, menyambut seorang yang dibalut jubah hitam yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang mirip kantor itu.

"Hmm. Bagaimana laporan persiapan dari Mos Eisley dan Eshtar?" tanya sang tuan sambil menggantung jubahnya lalu duduk di kursi yang tampak diperuntukkan untuknya.

"Ah... laporan dari Mos Eisley baru saja masuk pagi ini... mereka telah memproduksi sekitar 200 mobile suit baru dalam bulan ini, menambah kekuatan pasukan kita menjadi 2500 unit mobile suit. Kebanyakan tipe Lion, tapi mereka juga memproduksi tipe Grandgust dan Hyukevain. Tentang Eshtar... well, mereka baru selesai membangun kubah luar, dan sekarang sedang mengetes kekuatannya... selain itu juga mereka sedang menyelesaikan pembangunan dok, catapult peluncur mobile suit, dan fasilitas tempur lainnya," lapor sang sekretaris panjang-lebar sambil sesekali memeriksa selintas setumpuk kertas di tangannya.

"Hmm... cukup baik... bagaimana dengan fasilitas kloning yang ada di Eshtar? Ada laporan?" balas sang tuan sambil menyandarkan tangan ke dudukan kursi.

"Izinkan saya yang melaporkannya," ujar sebuah suara tanpa ekspresi dari udara kosong. Sang tuan hanya tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mempersilahkan sang ajudan keluar.

"Rei Ayanami, datang melapor," kata seorang gadis berkulit pucat yang muncul segera setelah pintu ruangan ditutup.

"Sudah saatnya..." balas sang tuan, sebelum ia jatuh dan seolah tenggelam ke dalam kursinya, tampak sangat letih.

"Tuanku... sebelum itu..." ujar Rei, keraguan sedikit tercermin dalam nada datar suaranya.

"Aku... tak apa-apa, Rei. Hanya sedikit kelelahan," ujar sang tuan, berusaha memperbaiki posturnya.

"Tapi... anda telah bekerja selama 72 jam nonstop bersama kami di Eshtar, dan saya asumsikan anda belum beristirahat sejak anda pergi meninjau Gyr Dolour, tepat 28 jam yang lalu. Tubuh anda berada dalam kondisi yang amat buruk, dan saya... sebagai seorang praktisi medis... tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi," balas Rei, sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa yang ada dalam ruangan itu, "Paling tidak anda bisa menerima laporan saya sambil berbaring."

"Hmh... sekuat apapun aku sebagai penyihir, alam tetap tak kehabisan cara memaksaku tunduk," geram sang tuan, tersenyum masam pada Rei sembari berbaring di sofa tersebut.

"Lebih baik. Karena kerja keras anda, produksi Hor-clone kami maju pesat melewati jadwal. Sebanyak 24 sekarang sedang diprogram dengan MAGUS, dan sebanyak 75 blastula sedang menunggu pengembangan lebih lanjut. Selagi kita berbicara, seharusnya sekitar separuh sudah mencapai umur pemrograman," lapor Rei.

"Hmm. Sudah menemukan yang kuat diantara mereka?" tanya sang tuan sambil menyihir segelas air dan meminumnya.

"Sudah. Klon dengan kode W-00, W-13, W-15, W-16, W-17, W-20, dan W-23 sekarang sedang dilatih secara khusus oleh MAGUS. Kami menamakan mereka masing-masing 'Gabriel', 'Sephiroth', 'Odin', 'Echidna', 'Lamia', 'Ravan', dan 'Tabriz'," lanjut Rei, tetap berdiri dengan sikap sempurna.

"Bagus, semua sesuai ramalanku... 7 klon, 7 elemen... cahaya, kegelapan, api, air, angin, bumi, dan kekosongan... lanjutkan," ujar sang tuan sambil menyelesaikan gelas keduanya.

"Selain itu, pembangunan unit-unit Evangelion di Eshtar sedang terus berlangsung. Perisai metal yang dimanufaktur Mos Eisley juga sudah sampai. Kami sedang menyusun 7 unit pertama yang akan kami berikan pada ketujuh 'Angels', dan produksi unit sisanya sedang berlangsung pula. pembuatan battleship kelas-Merlin yang anda perintahkan pun sedang berlangsung, dengan prototipe pertama, Shirogane, diharapkan selesai dalam seminggu ini," balas Rei, tetap pada nada tanpa-emosinya.

"Bagus. Cukup untuk hari ini, Rei. Kau boleh langsung kembali ke instalasi atau..." ujar sang tuan menutup laporan Rei.

"Saya akan tinggal sementara di sini. Pekerjaan di sana sudah ditangani oleh Dr. Ikari dan nona Langley. Saya mempercayai mereka," potong Rei sambil membuka pintu, namun tidak keluar hingga ia mengatakan, "Selain itu... saya juga harus memastikan anda beristirahat cukup kali ini... tuanku Lord Voldemort."


	5. Ventures

-------------------------- 

**Chapter 4 - Ventures**

--------------------------

-

-

-

Dua minggu setelah duel Harry dan Primula...

-

"Kita telah sampai," ujar Yoda sambil menunjuk ke pintu sebuah gua yang cukup besar.

"Tempat apa ini, guru Yoda...?" tanya Harry sedikit kebingungan.

"Tempat untuk mempercepat perkembanganmu... kami menamakannya Gua Pertumbuhan," jawab Eustoma sambil sedikit meregangkan tubuh, "kami bertiga membangunnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, untuk berjaga-jaga bila suatu saat kami memerlukan tempat untuk berlatih dalam waktu yang terbatas."

"Dalam gua ini, waktu akan melambat. Setengah tahun di dalam gua ini kira-kira sama dengan sepuluh detik di dunia luar," jelas Forbesia menambahkan, "dan terdapat berbagai musuh, dari yang sangat lemah hingga yang nyaris tidak terkalahkan, dalam jumlah yang tak terbatas. Selain itu, juga terdapat tempat untuk memulihkan tenaga setelah bertarung. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk meningkatkan kemampuan, bukan?"

"Ya... tempat yang sangat sempurna, memang..." balas Harry sambil memperhatikan pintu masuk gua yang tidak terlalu mengesankan itu.

"Sebelum itu, Harry... kau harus mendapatkan senjata baru terlebih dahulu. Kami semua sudah mengetahui tentang peristiwa yang terjadi pada final Triwizards, dan menurut kami sangatlah tak mungkin mengalahkan Voldemort dengan senjatamu yang sekarang," papar Yoda sambil membuka tas peralatan yang tadi dibawanya, "berikan tongkatmu."

Harry memberikan tongkatnya tanpa rasa ragu. Ia telah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Sementara itu, Eustoma dan Forbesia menepi memberikan jarak dari mereka berdua.

"Hmm... baiklah..." ujar Yoda pelan, sembil menerima tongkat sihir yang diulurkan Harry, "sekarang, duduklah dan pikirkan tentang kekuatanmu. Ini akan mempermudah pekerjaanku dalam membuatkan senjata baru untukmu."

Selama beberapa saat, tongkat Harry mengambang diantara Yoda dan dirinya. Partikel-partikel kayu satu-persatu lepas dari tongkat itu, dan pada akhirnya hanya seutas bulu panjang berwarna menyala seperti api yang tertinggal.

"Hm, tingkat pertama telah terlewati dengan baik... sekarang Harry, katakan padaku, kekuatan apakah yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yoda sambil mengambilkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tas miliknya.

"Kekuatan untuk mengalahkan kejahatan Voldemort... dan semua hal yang ada diantara aku dan dirinya," jawab Harry pelan.

"Hmm... tujuan yang bagus... dan untunglah aku memiliki kristal yang tepat untuk hal ini," ujar Yoda sambil mengambil sebuah kristal berbentuk batang, dengan tujuh warna yang silih berganti, "Kristal ini disebut Gundarium, yang melambangkan kekuatan tak berbatas yang dapat menandingi apa saja. Kristal inilah yang akan menjadi inti senjata barumu nanti, bersama dengan bulu Phoenix yang menjadi inti senjatamu sebelumnya."

Yoda lalu meletakkan kristal itu di tanah, persis dibawah bulu phoenix yang sedang berputar di udara. Kristal itupun kemudian melayang menuju bulu itu, dan kemudian timbul cahaya yang sangat terang saat kedua material tersebut bersatu. Beberapa detik kemudian, yang tertinggal hanyalah sepasang gagang kristal pendek yang menyala sedikit kemerahan.

"Hmm. Kau baru saja memilih bentuk senjata yang sangat kuat," komentar Yoda sambil memandang sepasang senjata itu, "dan juga memiliki potensi yang tak berbatas... ambillah, Harry. Berikan nama pada mereka."

"Aku..." desah Harry sambil mengambil kedua gagang pendek tersebut, tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Rasa panas mengalir ke dalam dirinya begitu kulit tangannya menyentuh senjata barunya itu.

"Neu... Stern... Eisen... Ritter..." geram Harry sambil menahan luapan kekuatan yang begitu besar dari dalam dirinya.

"Hmm, nama yang baik... Harry, mulai sekarang, kedua senjata ini adalah belahan jiwamu. Mereka akan bekerja sepenuh hatinya untuk dirimu, selama kau mempercayai mereka. Mereka hanya akan bekerja untukmu, dan tak akan pernah mematuhi perintah selain dari dirimu. Harry Potter... mulai sekarang, kau adalah tuan dari Neustern dan Eisenritter..." jelas Yoda sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nah, setelah Harry mendapatkan senjata baru... sekarang mari kita mulai pelajaran untuknya," ujar Forbesia sambil menunjuk ke arah mulut gua.

-

3 bulan kemudian...

-

"Pak Kepala Sekolah," ujar Snape sambil memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Hmm, kehadiranmu sudah kutunggu, Snape," ujar Dumbledore sambil memandangnya serius, "coklat?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Para agen kita baru saja melaporkan bahwa Stockholm dan Reykjavik diserang," ujar Snape, tetap berdiri, "kami belum sepenuhnya yakin, namun kemungkinan besar ini Voldemort."

"Ia memilih waktu yang sangat tidak tepat..." desah Dumbledore pelan, "Bagaimana dengan Durmstrang?"

"Belum ada berita, kemungkinan besar dihancurkan dengan sistematis hingga balok kayu terakhir. Kekuatan yang mereka gunakan begitu mengerikan," balas Snape ragu, "Mereka membawa pasukan berjumlah sangat besar, yang terdiri dari Death Eater, Daywalkers, werewolf, golem, naga, dan banyak hal yang belum pernah kita lihat sebelumnya."

"Aneh sekali... mengingat posisi Durmstrang yang seharusnya berada di Laut Utara sekarang, kukira Voldemort akan menyerang London dan Hogwarts lebih dahulu melihat lokasy Gyr Dolour yang ada di Inggris..." ujar Dumbledore heran. Snape hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu, panggilkan Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger. Secepatnya," perintah sang kepala sekolah.

-

---

-

"Hermione, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ron penasaran sambil mejalani koridor menuju kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Mereka baru saja menerima perintah Dumbledore melalui Snape.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ron. Sama tidak mengertinya dengan mengapa mereka memodifikasi ingatan semua orang di Hogwarts selain kita berdua," jawab Hermione singkat. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan semenjak serangan para dark elf ke Hogwarts beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Baby-blue Fizzing Chocolates," ujar Ron pelan ketika akhirnya sampai di ruangan sang kepala sekolah, "semoga pertanyaan kita terjawab di sini..."

"Kami datang menghadap, Sir," lapor Hermione sambil berjalan ke samping Ron yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kantor tersebut. Senyum khas Albus Dumbledore menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang," sapa sang kepala sekolah ramah, "kuharap aku dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian."

"Sudah saatnya," gumam Ron pelan, "dengan segala hormat, Sir... bukankah anda sudah meninggal dunia di menara Astronomi beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

"Ah, pertanyaan yang sangat mendasar, bagus sekali Ronald. Sebenarnya aku tidak mati pada saat itu, sebagian karena kejeniusan Snape yang menemukan ramuan Anti-Avada," jawab Dumbledore tenang, "Aku yakin kalian sudah mendengar detail pencarian Horcrux dari Harry, dimana aku meminum semacam ramuan..."

"Astaga..." desah Hermione pelan.

"...tentu saja aku harus memerintahkan Snape untuk menambahkan efek lemah dan mati-suri pada ramuannya, atau semua drama yang kami susun akan menjadi sia-sia. Kemudian, selama aku tertidur, Fawkes kukirim kepada para dark elf untuk sementara menjadi mata, lidah, dan telingaku," jelas Dumbledore tenang, "sementara itu, Snape dan aku pun menyusun rencana penyerbuan dark elf ke kastil ini, untuk menyamarkan peristiwa kebangkitan kembali diriku oleh orang yang tepat... Yang Kedua."

"Itu juga agak mengganggu pikiranku, Sir," sela Hermione, "Siapa sebenarnya Yang Kedua itu? Mengapa ia harus dikorbankan untuk kebangkitan anda? Apa hubungannya dengan kami?"

"Kalian berdua mengenalnya dengan baik," balas Dumbledore, "dan dia masih hidup. Sebenarnya yang dibutuhkan untuk membangkitkan diriku adalah suara Harry... atau seseorang yang memiliki sesuatu yang sama seperti Harry. Snape suka sekali bercanda dalam hal ini."

"Ya ampun... jadi Yang Kedua adalah... Neville?" desis Ron tak percaya.  
"Sekarang semuanya menjadi lebih jelas... kecuali satu hal. Kalau saya boleh bertanya, Sir... dimana anda menyembunyikan Harry?" tanya Hermione cepat.

"Ah... satu lagi pertanyaan mendasar. Seharusnya aku memberitahukannya pada kalian lebih cepat, hmm?" ujar Dumbledore sambil tersenyum, "Harry sekarang sedang berlatih dibawah bimbingan tiga orang sahabatku. Mereka guru terbaik yang dapat kupercaya untuk mempersiapkan Harry dalam melawan Voldemort. Aku tidak dapat memberitahukan kalian ia ada di mana, tapi yang pasti ia berada dibawah bimbingan orang-orang terbaik dalam bidangnya."

"Ah... kalau begitu itu menjelaskan semua..." gumam Ron sambil mengangguk-angguk. Sementara itu, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan seseorang masuk dengan tergesa.

"**_Voldemort zhah thalckz'hindin Beauxbatons. Nind ph' noamuthin_**," ujar sang pelapor dalam bahasa drow.

"**_Udossta qu'abban?_**" balas Dumbledore cepat. Ekspresinya berubah.

"**_Sreen'aur. Nind inbal alus Frans nin_**," balas sang pelapor.

"**_Bwael. Inbau jal nina wun k'lar,_**" komando Dumbledore cepat. Sang pelapor pun menghilang seiring ditutupnya kembali pintu ruangan itu.

"Apa itu tadi?" ujar Ron terheran-heran, "Kukira aku mendengar Dia-yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya dan Beauxbatons..."

"Voldemort sedang menyerang Beauxbatons," jawab Dumbledore pendek, kekhawatiran mulai terbayang di raut mukanya, "dan itulah alasan aku memanggil kalian ke sini sekarang. Voldemort sedang melancarkan usaha untuk menguasai dunia, dan kemampuan kalian akan dibutuhkan untuk mendukung Harry."

"Kami...?" desis Ron tak percaya.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar... aku yakin Voldemort sudah menghancurkan Beauxbatons selama kita bicara tadi..." balas Dumbledore sambil mengeluarkan sebentuk batu seukuran kepalan tangan dari dalam lacinya, "Hermione Granger, setelah ini kau akan kukirim ke Patagonia via portkey untuk membangunkan seorang sekutu yang kuat dengan batu ini. Sedangkan kau Ronald Weasley, kau akan kukirim ke Konohagakure untuk membangkitkan dan melatih bakat tersembunyimu. Kalian akan mendapatkan keterangan lebih lanjut di sana," tambahnya sambil menyerahkan batu itu kepada Hermione, sebelum memberikan masing-masing sebuah ornamen oniks pada kedua pemuda yang bingung itu.

"Tapi apa yang harus..." tanya Hermione bingung.

"Biarkan kebenaran menuntun kalian," potong Dumbledore cepat, "Godspeed!"

Tanpa sempat bertanya apa-apa lagi, kedua sahabat Harry itu langsung terbawa oleh portkey, menuju tujuan masing-masing.

"Para pemanah, assassin, dan penyihir kami sudah siap, Sir. Diperkirakan sekitar 24-36 jam lagi tentara Voldemort akan menyerbu kita, tapi bisa saja lebih cepat," lapor seorang dark elf wanita yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Dumbledore, sesaat setelah ia mengirimkan Ron dan Hermione ke tujuan masing-masing.

"Baik, M'ein. Mulailah mengungsikan para murid. Aku akan menyusul kalian sebentar lagi," ujar Dumbledore tenang, sebelum M'ein pergi.

"Narsil... Glamdring... kumohon bantuan kalian sekali lagi..." desah Dumbledore sambil mengambil sebuah tongkat putih dengan sebentuk kristal berwarna perak di ujungnya, dan sebuah pedang panjang, dari pojok ruangannya.

-

-

------------------------------

Untuk kalimat dengan font bold-italic, silakan lihat artinya di versi HPI (httptitikduaslahslashwwwdotharrypotterindonesiadotcomslashindexdotphpslashtopiccomma145dot0dothtml).


	6. Special Chapter 1

atas saran apocrief (thankies ), mulai sekarang, setiap 3-5 chapter saya akan membuat chapter khusus untuk menjelaskan karakter-karakter baru dari luar Potterverse yang muncul pada fic ini. 

nama-nama yang tidak tercantum pada artikel penjelasan adalah nama-nama karakter/tempat original.

so, here it is.

**Drizzt Do'Urden, Sel'varess Sen'vav, M'ein Gelrand**: Drizzt Do'Urden adalah karakter yang diambil dari universe Dungeons and Dragons: Forgotten Realms. ia paling dikenal sebagai tokoh utama dari beberapa novel karangan R.A. Salvatore. Sedangkan untuk M'ein Gelrand dan Sel'varess Sen'vav, mereka adalah original characters yang dibuat berdasarkan image Drizzt. perhatikan juga bahwa bahasa drow (dark elf, ras dari ketiga karakter ini) juga dipakai dalam beberapa bagian fic ini.

**Kurz Weber**: Karakter ini diambil dari universe Fullmetal: Panic.

**Eustoma (Faradhziel), Forbesi(a Nalthantius), Nerine (Charea), Shia (Ashanael Lishianthia), Primula (N'evalaira)**: kesemuanya diambil dari universe _Shuffle!!_, sebuah game PC buatan Navel. karena dalam universe tersebut mereka tidak memiliki nama keluarga, jadi nama keluarga mereka adalah buatan saya sendiri. Khusus untuk Shia, namanya saya ubah total (dari Lishianthus menjadi Ashanael Lishianthia).

**Yoda (Vaer'blynthe)**: do i even have to mention where he came from? ; yes, he's the Yoda we all know, Jedi Master kontet berkulit hijau dari universe Star Wars. sama seperti karakter-karakter _Shuffle!!_, nama belakangnya juga bikinan saya sendiri. perlu diperhatikan juga, beberapa istilah (tangki bacta, Mos Eisley) juga diambil dari universe Star Wars.

**Rei Ayanami, Dr. (Shinji) Ikari, nona (Asuka Souryuu) Langley**: ketiga nama ini diambil dari universe Evangelion.

**Konohagakure**: jelas, yang tahu manga Naruto nggak mungkin nggak tahu tempat ini.

**Gundarium**: para pecandu Gundam (except possibly those SEED groupies) tidak mungkin tidak tahu material ini. walaupun begitu, di dalam fic ini, Gundarium bukan metal tetapi kristal.

**Glamdring, Narsil**: keduanya adalah nama yang diambil dari universe Lord of The Ring.

-

-

----------------------------------------

Remember to R&R


End file.
